The Third Uchiha
by Ramen-King-9000
Summary: Itatchi thought he killed everyone but he was wrong there was one more, what will become of him? will he turn evil too?
1. Prolouge

**The Third Uchiha**

**Prolouge**

You all know the story of the Uchiha Clan, Itatchi Uchiha assasinated everyone in the clan except his little brother Sasuke Uchiha, Or so thats what you heard. Its true almost everyone in the Uchiha clan was murdered unexpectadely by Itatchi and he only left Sasuke, his little brother, alive to kill him. However what he didnt know was that there were two Uchiha that werent at the village during the slaughter. Daisuke, and Shinkai Uchiha. Shinkai was 70 at the time and Daisuke was only 8, they had gone out on a Grandfather, Grandson fishing trip for a week.

On their way back they were attacked by a giant snake, thats right Orochimaru, Shinkai was knocked into a tree and held there by the tail of the snake as Orochimaru finally came into view.

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Shinkai asked breathing hard.

"I need you skills" He answered, meanwhile Daisuke hid behind a tree.

"What are you talking about?!" Shinkai yelled.

"You know what I mean, I want the Sharingan!" He yelled.

"Well I'd rather die!!" Shinkai replied.

"Then maybe I'll just take it from that kid!" He said pointing to Daisuke behind the tree.

"You cant!! He's not of Uchiha descent, he's Daisuke Ukitake!!!" Shinkai obviously lied.

"I see, then die!" and just like that the snake snapped the neck of Shinkai and he lay there dead as Orochimaru disappeared into the shadows from whence he came.

Daisuke ran into the opening tears streaming down his cheeks "Grandpa!!" He ran to his fathers side and just sat there crying.

"I sware Grandpa, I will avenge you, I will kill Orochimaru" He said.

**7 Years Later**

**(During Naruto Shippuden)**

Daisuke walked towards the town of Konoha for the first time in 7 years he wore long white baggy pants, and a white robe top shirt also baggy with a black belt black sandal shoes, his sword was strapped onto his back, his hair was a light brown with white along the edges and went down to his shoulders.

"Ahh Konoha, how I've missed you these past 7 years of training" Daisuke said walking through the gate into the city only to be stopped by the ninja on gate watch.

"Excuse me who are you?" The gate guard asked.

"My name is Daisuke Uchi- Ukitake" Daisuke replied deciding not to tell them his real name for reasons of his own.

"What are your reasons for coming to Konoha?" The other guard asked.

"Just passing through I came to see someone, who is supposed to be coming back today, you might know him Naruto Uzumaki" Daisuke said.

"Oh yeah we know him he's the kid that went left for a 3 year training session with master Jiraiya, we know him, whats your relation?" The guard asked.

"We were childhood friends, until the Uchiha incident and i left for training" Daisuke replied.

"Oh I see well hope have a good time" He stamped a card and gave it to him "enjoy Konoha!" the guard said and waved goodbye.

"Thanks" Daisuke said as he walked away.


	2. The Confrontation and The Revelation

**The Third Uchiha**

**Chapter 1**

**The Confrontation, and Revelation**

Daisuke walked into town, looking around remembering the old days '_ahh konoha the memories you hold if only i could have grown up here_' when suddenly he finally reached his destination, the Hokages office. Daisuke walked up the steps, and knocked on the door,

"Hey old man you in there?!" He yelled into the door when it suddenly flew open.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLNG OLD MAN?!!! IM CLEARLY A YOUNG WOMAN!!!!" Tsunade screamed to him.

"Oh theres a new Hokage, what happened to the old man?" Daisuke asked clueless.

"Well unfortunately... he's dead..." She said with a serious face.

"Well... that sucks.."

"Thats all you have to say! He was a legend and gave up his life to save the village!!!" Tsunade yelled.

"Who killed him" He said in a regular voice.

"Orochimaru"

"Well then, thats just one more reason for me to kill him" Daisuke responded.

"So what did you come here for in the first place?" Tsunade asked him.

"Well I just wanted to tell the old man im back but he's not here so I guess ill be leaving, Naruto will be back soon" And with that he turned around and walked out heading back to the Konoha gate.

Ironically he wasnt the only one, Sakura and Tsunade were going in the same direction on different paths, and at the same time Naruto and Jiraiya walked in through the gate.

"Hey we're back!" Jiraiya said to the guards

"Hey wake up its the legendary Jiraiya!! he's here and so is naruto!!" The guard said to his sleeping partner.

"Man it feels good to be back!!" Naruto yelled out.

Daisuke came into the clearing, so did Sakura and Tsunade.

"Naruto welcome back!!!" Sakura yelled to him.

"Naruto" Daisuke said in a regular voice "let me see how strong you've gotten" Daisuke said charging towards him.

"Wha-" Naruto was cut off as he dodged his punch "Who are you?!" he asked.

"You dont remember me? How sad" Daisuke said as he spun around and sweep kicked him in the legs, Naruto fell to the ground on his back hard as Daisuke got back up and stomped onto his chest, Naruto caught his foot before it hit him and threw im in the air.

"Very nice, very nice indeed" Daisuke said as he did some hand signs "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!!" as a giant fireball came from Daisuke's mouth straight toward Naruto, Luckily he was able to get up and dodge in time.

Naruto put his hands together "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" Three more Naruto's appeared and went straight toward Daisuke, he grabbed one the clones arm, and threw it into the one of the other clone Naruto then he ran up to the last clone with blinding speed and punched him in the stomach. Naruto appeared behind him with a kunai and tried to cut him, but Daisuke was to fast and grabbed his arm and put the kunai to the back of his head.

"Good but not that good" Daisuke said letting go as Naruto got back to his feet.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked confused as to what just happened.

"You really dont remember?" Daisuke asked.

"No I said that already!!" Naruto yelled.

"Its me Daisuke" He said slowly.

"Daisuke, Daisuke.." Naruto said putting his index finger to his chin trying to remember who this guy was.

"I shouldnt do this but, Daisuke Uchiha" He said.

"That Daisuke?! I thought you had died 7 years ago!!!" Naruto yelled out.

"No I went on a fishing trip with my Grandpa, but he died by Orochimaru's snake, and when I got back I heard about the death of the Uchiha clan so I immediately left for training" Daisuke said in a low sad voice.

"Thats so sad!!!" Sakura said right next to him and Daisuke jumped up and backed away.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"My name is Sakura Haruno Im Naruto's Friend, your story is so touching" She said with sympathy.

"Yes well, thanks" He said straightening out his robe.

"Thats an interesting ensamble you have on there." Tsunade said behind him.

"Oh you like it I got it after I finished my training" He said smiling holding up a peace sign.

"Who did you train with?" She asked.

"Well Im not really allowed to say but your Hokage now right?"

"That is correct" She replied.

"Then I guess its ok, I was up in the mountains in a far away land training with highly skilled ninja, they call themselves Exlegions, but thats all im allowed to say I swore secracy, so after I reached a certain chakra height I got these clothes as a gift, and the sword, but the clothes dont really do anything." Daisuke finished explaining.

"Wait a minute how do we know your really an Uchiha?" Tsunade questioned.

Daisuke closed his eyes and reopened them they were blood red with black in the middle and 3 dots around them "Only Uchiha can have sharingan like this" Daisuke replied.

"Well ok for the time being, I guess your welcome to Konoha" Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke said confused.

"Well you know that the Uchiha clan was murdered except for 3 now, and well one of them killed the Uchiha clan and is an Ex Ninja, the other well left 3 years ago to train with Orochimaru, so now he's considered an Ex Ninja as well" Tsunade finished explaining.

"Well that wont happen, because I swore to kill Orochimaru myself, because he killed my grandpa." Daisuke said

"Well I came here for Naruto, so how are you?" Tsunade asked.

"Im well how is everyone did you miss me?!"

"Of course we did" Sakura said.

"Well thats good to hear." Naruto replied

"Yes well I wanna see how much stronger you've gotten, how bout this you have a training session, you and Sakura against Kakashi" Tsunade said as Kakashi appeared out of no where.

"Yo" He said.

"So tonight then?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why dont you go get some rest you seem tired" Tsunade said.

**Later That Night**

Naruto went to the old training grounds where he first fought Kakashi, he didnt notice Daisuke following from above. They both arrived at the same time, Daisuke remained hidden but not so much so he can see. Naruto met up with Sakura and they waited for five minutes until Kakashi arrived.

"K-Kakashi your here on time?!" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Yeah well I figured this was worth my time" Kakashi replied to them as he put his book back into his weapons pouch. "So shall we start? You all know how this works, there are two bells and your objective is to get them from me, your time limit is 24 until day break, begin!" Kakashi said shifting up his head band to use his Sharingan.

_'He has the sharingan too? Is he Uchiha?' _Daisuke thought to himself.

**End Chapter One**


End file.
